Exodus
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [ACF] New beginnings flourish after the worst of situations.


Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Alter Code F; it belongs to Media Vision and Sony. That OTHER company is beneath my notice. So there. (Raspberries)

What to say? Well, this is just my version of a meeting that was never told in the game, I guess. I don't think it turned out as well as I'd envisioned, but oh well. It's not that bad. I don't have much else to say about it, so off you go to read, now.

"**Exodus"****  
By Skylark Starflower****  
Started January 22nd, 2006****  
Finished February 3rd, 2006**

The world was white. For as long as he could remember, it had always been white. But now it was a bleak and lifeless colour, whereas before it had been beautiful and pure. It hurt his eyes to look at it now.

He didn't look back. There was no point. He knew there'd be no one to follow him. He shuffled through the snow, too tired to run anymore, too beaten to care. His armor was heavy, the metal cold, chilled by the winds. He paused and stared at his hands, flexing his gauntleted fingers.

"So… I'm the gauntlet, huh? … I protect the arm that wields the sword. Hah!"

With another bitter laugh, he pulled them off and tossed them down into the snow. Several more pieces of armor followed. Leaving the pile behind, he continued off through the trees, wearing nothing but the thin shirt and pants he wore beneath, ignoring the biting cold.

He didn't know where he was going. Coldbird had said someone needed to get out and warn the rest of Filgaia about the demons, but he didn't know how to get there. He'd never been out of Arctica in his life.

The sun was setting and he noticed that the harsh wind was getting colder. He wished now that he hadn't left most of his armor in the snow, it having been all that was protecting him from the elements. He did the only thing he could now; he continued on in hopes of finding somewhere sheltered to warm up.

He staggered forward a few more steps before collapsing face first into the snow. He groaned and tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength and fell back. The wind wiped his hair around as fluffy white snowflakes began to fall and settle on his cooling body. He remained still.

X X X

Footsteps crunched through the fresh powder, stopping as they drew close to the fallen young man. A stick poked at the still form as something small jumped into the snow with a tiny squeak. It scurried over and placed a paw on the man's face.

"He's still alive," said the little creature.

The older man knelt down. Hooking his hands under the other's shoulders, he grunted and lifted him from the snow. Adjusting himself while still supporting the young man, he draped him over his shoulder and turned to go.

"Come along, Hanpan."

The small blue creature jumped up, and climbed onto the man's head as he walked off in the direction he'd come from.

X X X

He was cold, but the air was warm. Opening his eyes, he glanced around. He was alone in a sparsely furnished room. How had he gotten here? He couldn't remember clearly. He sneezed.

The door opened a few moments later and a small blue mousy animal scurried in. It jumped up onto the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?" it asked.

He didn't reply right away. He wasn't sure how to answer the question. He didn't feel right, both mentally and physically, but he couldn't say he felt bad. After several seconds of silence, the mouse spoke again.

"It's okay, you don't have to speak if you don't feel up to it." It disappeared out the door, leaving him alone again.

What was he doing here? Who and what was that creature? He had too many questions and no one to ask them of. Just when he was trying to sit up, the door opened again. The mouse entered, followed by an older man.

"Hey, hey! Don't be doing that just yet. You don't want to hurt yourself." The older man eased him back down and took a seat in a chair that had been in the corner. "They call me Alan. The rodent is Hanpan."

"Rodent! I'm a wind mouse!" Hanpan crossed his arms sulkily.

"Oh, ignore him. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Ga…" He stopped. No, he thought. That wasn't his name anymore. He wasn't the same man anymore. There was nothing left for him as Garret Stampede. If he was going to start over, he may as well wipe the slate totally clean. "Jack… Jack Van Burace…"

"Jack… Well, what were you doing out there in that blizzard?"

"Got lost."

"Where you trying to get?"

Jack thought for a moment, trying to remember the name of a town outside of Arctica. "Adlehyde," he replied finally.

Alan laughed. "You're pretty turned around, then. That's almost on the other side of Filgaia."

"Really? Damn."

"Well, look. Why don't you rest up until you feel well enough to travel again? We'll go with you to Adlehyde if you'd like."

"Yeah… Sounds good."

"We'll leave you be for now, then. Let's go, Hanpan."

Hanpan jumped up onto Alan's shoulder as the older man left the room. Once they were outside, he jumped down onto a tabletop as Alan closed the door.

"You do know he's lying, right?" the mouse asked once Alan had turned back to him.

"I know. But that's all right. I doubt he means any ill intent."

"But why would he lie?"

"Wanders can have many reasons to lie, Hanpan. Perhaps he's hiding from someone who wants to hurt him? Or it could be something in his past he's trying to run from, to forget. These are but two possible reasons out of hundreds. I find it's best not to pry. If he wants to tell you, then someday he will, but at his own time."

Hanpan said nothing. Alan continued.

"I'm afraid I may have been a bit hasty when I said we could both accompany him, thought."

Hanpan squeaked in dismay. "You want us to split up?"

Alan shrugged. "Why not? We've only been traveling together for about a month now, anyway. While it's nice to have company, I think he needs you more than I. I have some things I still need to do here. I cannot go with you."

"I…" Hanpan caved. "I guess. I don't know about this guy, but I trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Hanpan."

X X X

It was still a few days until Jack felt up to traveling again. Alan gave him a jacket once he was up, something to protect him against the cold. It wasn't much, but it was more than what Jack had before.

Jack now stood in the doorway leading back into the world of white, ready to leave. "So, are you two ready to go yet?"

"Actually," started Alan, "I'd forgotten about some business I've still got here. I'm afraid I can't go with you. But Hanpan shall accompany you."

"That's too bad. But… I should really be on my way now." Jack nodded, then gave Hanpan a sideways glance as the mouse climbed onto his shoulder, unused to having a passenger.

"Good luck go with you, Van Burace. May the Guardian's watch over you and keep you safe." Alan waved farewell as Jack turned and disappeared out the door, Hanpan perched on what would soon become his regular seat on Jack's shoulder.

Alan smiled and closed the cabin door after the two had vanished into the snow. His form wavered and became ethereal. He didn't mind being overlooked by the humans, or thought of as one of them. He had little power compared to the other guardians. He was just happy to be able to do his job.

Alan Smithee, the Guardian of Wanderers, faded, leaving the cabin empty, moving on to help the next drifter in need.

**The End**


End file.
